


Alfred J. Pennyworth, ficwriter extrordinaire

by JoAsakura



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura





	Alfred J. Pennyworth, ficwriter extrordinaire

_There were distinct advantages to acting as Her Majesty's Double, Lord Alfred thought to himself as he took in the sight of the dark knight bound to his bed's posts. Sir Bruce's midnight eyes smouldered at him over the black silk that Lord Alfred's men had torn from his tunic and summarily stuffed between those pouting lips to silence him._

A brief glance in the ornate looking glass betrayed none of the heady lust the Queen's Double felt, his face masked in white powder and his body weighted down in brocade. Red-painted lips pursed in the tiniest of smiles and Lord Alfred brought the bejeweled riding crop down lightly on the knight's ~~cock.~~

"oh, no no. That will never do."

_ ~~Thigh.~~ _

"Too dull."

_ ~~Testicular Protuberance.~~ _

"Egads, No."

"Alfred?" The voice called from down the hall.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Barbara's coming for dinner tonight. Do you think you can prepare that pork loin she likes so much?"

_glistening loins._

"Hee-hee-hee. Oh, that would be just splendid Master Bruce."

"...I'm glad you're pleased with that."

"achem.Quite sir."


End file.
